


Going to Pasalacqua

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pornstars, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren runs into his favorite porn-star 'Clovis' by accident in the grocery store. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Pasalacqua

Darren was just not satisfied with any of these oranges. They were either too bruised or not even close to ripe. He huffed out irritably and stuffed the fruit bag on top of the scale to get rid of it.

A pair of eyes flashed in Darren's direction in that moment, catching his attention and putting him on edge as if he was going to get caught for doing something so careless. Darren chanced glancing over by the vegetables where the stranger had already reverted his attention away.

Darren's body coursed with recognition as his eyes raked over the man's form. No - he wasn't a pervert. Darren would just recognize that ass anywhere. Even clad in loose plaid pajama bottoms, it was unmistakeable.

Darren was struck with graphic flashbacks of stuffing his lubed fingers inside himself as he rubbed himself raw, eyes trained on his computer screen. His favorite pornstar, Clovis. More formally known as Chris Colfer, but Darren was utterly starstruck.

The flexible and pale glorious wonder in all his kinky ways looked surprisingly normal as he browsed for groceries. Clovis glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with Darren, who froze. His chestnut hair was messy and stuffed under a beanie, but for some odd reason Darren found him more attractive than ever.

 _He must smell good_ , Darren mused. He looked comfy like he was just curled up in bed watching a fun TV show after a hot shower. Darren _had_ to talk to him. But oh god, what would he say?

Clovis grinned and Darren found himself smiling back.

\---

If someone had told Darren an hour earlier that he’d be locking lips with the porn star Clovis himself and currently stumbling through his apartment door, he wouldn’t have believed them. Not by a long shot.

Yet here he was, their bodies pressed together with tangled limbs and dancing tongues. Darren didn’t even know how it happened. After about 15 minutes of freaking out and mulling over how he should approach Clovis, who was only a mere 10 feet away; Clovis took the initiative himself, sauntering over with a bag of celery in his hand, eye-contact sure and unwavering.

Darren didn’t even remember what he had said to Clovis. Probably something stupid and incoherent about how shitty the oranges were. But it still didn’t make any sense that despite it all, Clovis had invited Darren back to his place. And after a short car ride home from the grocery store, Clovis was on him, his lips searing and wonderful; Darren already rock hard in anticipation in what he had in store for tonight.

One needs to understand that Clovis isn’t just any ordinary porn star. He is the best. If he is scripted to do something, he takes it the next level. Darren was sure that Clovis was built for sex; imprinted into the fiber of his being with a magical and rare coding of DNA. He was flexible and lean. Beautiful and sexy. If Darren was going to be honest with himself, he was sort of a porn connoisseur. No, it wasn’t an addiction. It was a hobby. And Clovis was the only porn star that Darren hasn’t ever gotten bored of. Quite the contrary, actually.

Clovis was being frisky, pushing Darren’s coat to the floor and nipping on his bottom lip playfully. Darren groaned, wrapping his arms around Clovis’ waist to pull their hips together. Just before Darren could grind hotly into Clovis’ thigh like he desperately wanted to, Clovis pulled away, his eyes darkened to midnight blue.

“I have a few ground rules to put in place,” he informed in his melodic tone. Darren could listen to him talk forever. Was that normal? Darren was still so utterly starstruck that he just nodded to prompt Clovis to continue for fear he would make a noise that wasn’t human. Darren wouldn’t want to do anything to screw this up, or he’d never forgive himself.

“I know I might have a certain reputation,” Clovis began and Darren blanched. Was he that obvious? Clovis scoffed. “I know you know who I am, so just be lucky you’re really cute and totally my type.”

“Clovis-” Darren began, but Chris put a nimble finger to his lip to shush him.

“Here, call me Chris. Now, Darren is it? I like things to happen a certain way. And if you’re not okay with that, you need to leave now.”

Darren made a sort of whimpering noise, which thankfully made Clovis - no Chris - laugh.

“I’m glad we’re in agreement,” he smiled. “Now, I encourage you to follow my lead.”

Darren had to ask though, it has been gnawing at him the past few minutes. “But why me?”

Chris stroked his face, his thumb smoothing over Darren’s cheekbone. “I already said I thought you were cute.”

“I know,” Darren stammered. “But even though you can, you don’t seem to be the type who picks up whatever guy on the street.”

Chris sighed. “Honestly? I think you have kind eyes.”

Darren was quiet while his heart fluttered at Chris’ words, noticing the vulnerability in Chris’ expression. Here he was, dressed in loose and comfortable pajamas in a pristine, yet cozy apartment that Darren would never imagine Clovis living in. There was much more to him that met the eye, and Darren was very eager to find out.

When Darren didn’t respond, Chris gave Darren a once-over, the expression on his face enough to make anybody blush. Chris traced his own lips slowly with his finger before, “And also that bulge in your pants is ridiculous. It leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.”

Darren glanced down and laughed, but it sounded a little strangled. Darren was sure he was going to scare Chris off at any moment, and Darren would have to walk to his car in the grocery store parking lot in shame.

“Sit,” Chris commanded, pushing Darren to a cushy leather chair before swaying his ass to the next room. His bedroom, Darren guessed. “I’ll be right back with what we need.”

Darren did as told, hearing Chris flick on the light in his bedroom and start rummaging through what Darren guessed to be his closet. Darren fidgeted with himself, adjusting his half-hard dick to checking his breath for freshness. 

It was then Darren heard an ‘Aha!’ before he became seriously self-conscious. Was he sitting weird? He was sitting weird wasn’t he? Darren unbuttoned his thermal a little and spread his legs to look more chilled out, but he probably just looked more ridiculous. 

Nevertheless, Chris came out of his room with a bright grin, holding a rather large velvet box and placed it onto arm of the leather chair Darren was on. Chris then put a hand on each side of Darren’s head and leaned in for a quick, filthy kiss that had their teeth gnashing and tongues battling.

Once Chris pulled away, Darren was gasping for breath, his pupils fully dilated. “You’re actually a very good kisser,” Chris commented, voice filled with wonder as he pressed the pad of his thumb on Darren’s plump bottom lip. “By the looks of it, you’re winning yourself odds in your favor.”

“Well that’s good,” Darren let out shakily, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. Who knew that a man clad in loose pajamas could turn him on so ridiculously much? Oh yeah that’s right, Darren has seen Chris in probably every compromising position ever. As Chris’ eyes sparkled in the night, Darren couldn’t get the image of Chris pulling his legs behind his head as he got double-penetrated.

“So,” Chris began, launching Darren from his raunchy reverie. Chris opened his velvet box and pulled out a very large, very delicious looking dark purple vibrator. Darren’s eyes roved over its long form, seeing how it curved toward the tip. “I want you to fuck me with this before I ride you, understood?”

Darren’s mouth went dry, not really sure if he heard correctly. Darren couldn’t recall Chris ever using a dildo on video, so this was his personal one and he wanted Darren to use it on him. Good holy sweet god. “Really?”

“Really,” Chris repeated as assurance, grinning mischievously before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and slid them to the floor, kicking them in a random direction. Darren’s mouth fell open because now all Chris had on was a loose shirt and nothing else, his rapidly hardening cock bouncing lightly against his stomach. 

It was like the screen didn’t do Chris’ legs any justice. Yes, they looked absolutely amazing, but there wasn’t even a word to describe seeing them in person right now. They were just so _long_ ; Darren was sure that the worshipping of each inch would take at least an hour for each leg, and still wouldn’t be nearly long enough for Darren to appreciate them the way they should be. 

Chris climbed into Darren’s lap and slung his arms loosely around Darren’s neck, kissing him lazily. Darren inhaled sharply and he placed his palms on Chris’ smooth legs, feeling the lean muscle for himself under his fingertips, the light smattering of hair brushing him in the most erotic way.

Darren noticed with pleasure that Chris had goosebumps. Sure, it was a bit chilly in here, but Darren hoped that even with all the guys Chris has fucked in and outside of work, he would measure up in some sort of way. Darren was here wasn’t he?

Chris started to moan as Darren sucked on his tongue, his fingertips brushing the slope of Chris’ perfect ass cheeks over and over again, just so he could memorize them. It wasn’t long before their kissing become much more heated, and Darren was digging his nails into Chris, whose cock was resting heavily between their stomachs. 

“Lube?” Darren asked quietly as he dipped his finger between Chris’ ass cheeks and caressed his hole lightly. Chris’ whined a little, squirming on top of Darren and clenching his thighs before nodding.

Chris reached in his velvet box and pulled out a small bottle that was already opened but barely used. Chris then took Darren’s hand and kissed his fingers lightly, making Darren shiver before squiring some lube onto Darren’s palm. Darren rubbed his hands together, trying to look more confident than he felt as the lube warmed. Chris was just sitting there gazing at him, and Darren wished he knew what it meant.

Darren massaged Chris’ ass, spreading lube everywhere, but Chris didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he closed his eyes and hummed in his throat as Darren spread his cheeks apart, fingers probing at him again lightly and circling to tease.

“You don’t need to go easy on me,” Chris pointed out, leaning his head on Darren’s shoulder and letting out a deep, shuddering breath.

“I know,” Darren said. “But I've seen you do so many things, and I want to make this different for you.”

Chris didn’t respond to Darren’s honesty, so instead he decided to go straight to business, pressing one finger slowly inside Chris’ hot hole, pumping in and out steadily before adding a second once thoroughly stretched. Chris started to shake and pant, his toes curling as Darren massaged his fingers against Chris' unforgiving muscles, looking for the right spot.

“Yes,” Chris breathed. “Right there.”

Darren brushed Chris’ prostate again, but harder this time, causing Chris to throw his head back, and Darren was struck awe by the beauty of Chris’ neck and jaw. So, acting on instinct, Darren surged forward and pressed his lips to the hollow of Chris’ throat, traveling open mouthed all the way to his exposed collarbone, since the t-shirt he was wearing was hanging loosely over his shoulder.

Chris moaned loudly as Darren started to suck, at the same time pressing in three fingers, pumping them quickly and roughly. Chris’ muscles tightened to tease briefly, but otherwise gave way to Darren’s fingers as they worked Chris open, causing him to fall apart before Darren’s eyes. 

Darren’s nose glided along Chris’ clavicle, breathing him in as his fingers slid in and out over and over; Chris shoving himself down and mouth falling open in ecstasy. Darren was so lost in it, he nearly forgot that this was only the beginning.

“Here,” Chris murmured brokenly, picking up the vibrator and pushing it into Darren’s free hand. “Please, now.”

Darren crooked his fingers one last time on the upstroke before pulling out and Chris whimpered a little at the loss. Darren switched the on button of the vibrator, and it started buzzing quietly, and Chris’ breathing became more shallow. Wow, Darren realized, Chris really liked toys.

Chris’ eyes were beady and wanting as Darren spread his cheeks apart further, guiding the buzzing dildo toward his stretched entrance and pressed lightly. Chris let out a long groan as Darren circled the rim in a tantalizing manner, not quite dipping in but barely; so it was just enough to drive Chris insane.

Once Chris started rocking, trying to push it in was when Darren did so, sliding it in with one quick swoop all the way as far is it could go. Chris whined really high pitched, and Darren thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. Chris gripped Darren’s shoulders tightly as he made to catch his breath. Clearly, Darren took him off guard.

“God,” Chris groaned, rolling his hips slowly. Darren could feel the buzzing travel the length of the dildo, and he couldn’t imagine what it was like for Chris. Darren had never used a vibrator before. “It feels amazing.”

Darren was actually perfectly okay just watching Chris, feeling Chris around him and doing this to him. Even though Darren’s erection was straining painfully against his zipper, this was seriously all he needed to suffice him the rest of his life. Not only was it perfect wank material, but it was actually Darren himself doing this to Chris. Not some paid hunky porn star. A nobody named Darren Criss who had an almost bordering creepy obsession with this man sprawled across his lap.

Chris was utterly breathtaking. There was a light sheen of sweat at the base of his throat, his hair was sweaty and falling around his face. And best of all, his ruby lips were fallen open, muttering incoherencies and choked off moans and even Darren’s name at times. Darren was sure he could be struck by a car later tonight and be content with it. 

Darren dragged the vibrator along Chris’ insides, who clenched and groaned, his knees digging into Darren’s hips in a synchronized succession. Darren’s fingers were slippery, but he still managed to keep up a steady pace of thrusting the vibrator in and out, over and over again. Darren even found himself moaning along with Chris. He couldn’t help it; it was contagious. 

“Darren,” Chris gasped after a long while, Darren couldn’t even register how long because he was in a trance, his gaze heavy lidded as he switched from staring longingly to worshipping any exposed part of flesh Chris had to offer. “I need more.”

“M-more?” Darren asked huskily. stilling the vibrator in really deep. It was at this point it was on high, and Chris wasn’t able to form a coherent response for quite a while.

“Yes,” Chris finally ground out. “I need you. Inside me. Right now.”

“I don’t vibrate though,” Darren joked, but it only made Chris growl in frustration. Chris clasped Darren’s wrist and pulled out the vibrator quickly before hopping off Darren’s lap and clawing at his pants.

“Take your shirt off,” Chris commanded as he popped open the button of Darren’s pants and undid the zipper. Darren slipped his thermal swiftly over his head before lifting his hips to allow Chris to pull his pants all the way down to his ankles.

Chris crouched on his knees a moment gaping at Darren’s member which bobbed from being sprung from its confines. Chris couldn’t help but let his eyes bug as he licked his lips; Darren was _huge_. Before anything went further, Darren yanked Chris’ top off him, because if Chris wasn’t completely naked for this, that would be a tragedy.

“Oh wow,” Chris whispered, reaching out to take hold of Darren’s cock, and even the lightest touch had Darren arching on the chair. He was being touched in this way by Clovis himself. Darren couldn’t even wrap his mind around it or think coherently enough to fanboy about it. “You’re bigger than I thought.”

The sound of Chris’ voice being totally wrecked set a fire in Darren’s veins like never before. Darren could not even recall one instance that Chris sounded like that. Actually, whenever he was doing any sort of thing he’d sound a little out of breath, but always so sure and steady. Was Darren, average schmo really having this sort of effect on _the Clovis?_

Chris thumbed through the pre-come pooling at the head of Darren’s cock and pumped a few times, getting the feel of how Darren felt in his hand. Chris felt himself nearly drooling at the sight of Darren’s dark cock, flushed and bulging at the head, veins sticking out and wrapped around every which way. Chris couldn’t help but lean forward and suck lightly, his mouth making a perfect round ring vacuum. Chris shuddered hearing his jaw crick as he lowered himself on Darren, the strain incredible since he was so deliciously thick. Darren groaned, fisting Chris’ hair and trying with all his might not to thrust in, despite knowing full well Chris could take it. Darren just didn’t want to be rude even though he felt like screaming embarrassingly loud in ecstasy. 

“Jesus,” Chris breathed, his voice so gravelly it made Darren throb in anticipation. “I need you in me now, I’m thinking.”

Chris clambered onto Darren’s lap again and kissed him ravenously, their lips catching on teeth and loud groans muffled by the sounds of their smacking lips. Darren was already sweating profusely, his cock now pressed against Chris’ as they brushed lightly together while Darren pulled them flush together in desperation.

Darren pressed into Chris’ shoulders, mapping the pale expanse of muscled planes in his back, scratching roughly down to his ass and squeezing. Chris keened, rutting his cock into Darren’s, but it wasn’t what they wanted. So Darren pulled away from the desperate kiss and grabbed himself, angling downward to press under Chris. Chris leaned up on his knees to oblige their needs as Darren traced Chris’ slick entrance with the head of his blunt cock.

“Hold on,” Chris grunted, grabbing a condom from his special velvet box and rolling it on Darren with ease before squirting more lube into his hand and coating Darren generously, then settled himself ready to be impaled. “Now please, I want to ride you until I can’t see,” Chris breathed hotly in Darren’s ear. 

Darren wasted no time in pushing in, Chris assisting in lowering himself down and the hot drag was incredible. Both men moaned long and loud until Darren was fully sheathed inside that glorious place that Darren never thought he would be.. ever. He was truly and unbelievably lucky he could barely breathe. 

“Move,” Chris begged, yanking on the back of Darren’s head and sinking his teeth down, rocking back and forth, preparing to pick up a good pace. Darren pulled out and thrust in sharply; reveling in the feel of how tight Chris was, despite how many times he’s been stretched open before his very own eyes.

Chris clenched down around him, his tongue doing magical things along Darren’s neck and jaw as he squeezed his gorgeous thighs and matched Darren’s pace. Darren dug his fingers into Chris’ ass, rolling the cheeks within his palms and thrusting harshly; he just couldn’t hold back anymore.

Darren leaned more back into the chair eventually, the leather sticking to his sweaty back as he allowed Chris to take the reins, pulling up and shoving himself down quickly on Darren’s huge cock. Chris squeezed Darren’s flexed arms, eyelids fluttering shut once the burning pulled his balls up taut and his abdomen was on fire. 

“I’m really close,” Chris warned before pleading, “Please touch me Darren.”

The way Chris said Darren’s name sent a trill up his spine. It was the single most gorgeous sound in the world, Darren instantly took the one back from earlier. It was so desperate and needy like Chris would absolutely die if Darren didn’t touch him in that moment. It was enough to have Darren coming harder than he had in his life as he started pumping Chris frantically through it, despite his immense pleasure and lack of vision.

Chris could feel Darren convulsing inside him, and Darren’s gaping mouth of a silent scream of pleasure upon twisting on the head of Chris’ cock had him spurting his seed across Darren’s chest, keening high pitched and long before he shuddered and collapsed like jelly against Darren’s chest.

All was soft, white noise ringing in their ears as they twitched from the left over aftershocks together. Chris waited until their breaths evened out before he stood up with shaking legs, pulling the condom off Darren and discarding it and licked Darren’s chest clean before it dried completely. Darren groaned at the loss of Chris’ warm body not being close enough and the fact that Chris was starting to put everything away neatly in his box.

“You don’t need to do that now,” Darren complained. “I wanted the cuddling to last longer.”

Once Darren’s mind cleared he started to feel immensely sad. It was probably all over now, and he really regretted not prolonging it, even though it had been perfect in every way. Expecting Chris to kick him out at any minute, he surprised Darren by kissing him tenderly, stroking his knee softly.

“Let’s go do that in the bed,” Chris offered in a gentle voice, grabbing Darren’s wrist and with difficulty, hauled him to his feet. “It’s really fluffy and comfy I promise you.”

“Wait,” Darren floundered, confused. “You don’t want me to leave?”

Chris laughed joyously as he led them to the bedroom, placing his box back into his closet. “Of course not, silly.”

“But-”

“But what Mr. Darren Criss? You don’t want to have a sleepover with yours truly, Chris ‘Clovis’ Colfer?” Chris quirked an eyebrow and placed a hand saucily on his naked hip.

“Well duh,” Darren implored. “But.. wait. How do you know my last name?”

Chris grinned, revealing all his teeth. “It seems that I’m also a fan.”

“What?” Darren gasped, completely shocked. “Of me?! I’m a nobody!”

“I’ve seen you around these parts,” Chris said swiftly. “I love your music, and that’s basically porn to me, so I guess we’re even.”

Chris collapsed onto his mattress with a ceremonious huff, beckoning Darren to join him. Darren curled into his side, shuddering at the pure, smooth contact of their skin sliding together. There was nothing more intimate in the world.

Darren however still found himself blushing with realization as Chris sighed happily, settling more into Darren’s embrace and pulled him closer. “So.. you invited me here knowing who I was.”

“Yes,” Chris responded dreamily, caressing Darren’s hair, causing goosebumps to erupt all over.

“Wow,” Darren mumbled in awe, feeling his body twitch in fatigue, ready for sleep. “So would you like to go out somewhere with me tomorrow?”

“Like a date?” Chris asked hesitantly, considering.

“Yeah,” Darren decided, utterly humbled that tonight actually happened. Wow, he couldn’t even - Darren just hoped and prayed he wouldn’t wake up tomorrow and this was just all a beautiful dream. Either way, he needed to show he was a gentlemen, not just some porn junkie.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
